mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mcahogarth
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Mcah Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan I started a page for the Pelted, hope that's okay. I'd like to help a little here and there with adding more info and links. What would make it easiest for me to help would be if you made one "example" page, where everything was laid out and linked to whatever in the way that you want. Then I'll just go take a peek at it in the edit view and use that to fill in the other pages. I leave all the art linking to you, of course ;-) Capriox 03:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Templates? Is there any easy way to use templates to start a new page, or are you just always starting off with the standard pages? Lianamir 21:59, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : I had a related question: Can you (MCAH) as a MCAHWiki admin create templates? I tried, but it gives the error, "The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups: Administrators, Wikia Staff, ." It would be awesome to maybe have one for these fiction pages so I don't have to cut/paste every time. :) Tabard (talk) 22:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Try now, Tabard? :: But anyway, the reason there are no templates is because the wiki has weird behavior when you make/use them. It seems to force you to use its input page, which doesn't allow editing. But maybe I am using it wrong. Mcahogarth 12:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Blog I know anyone can add a blog post, but since you're very active in what you do and I'm not sure what you'd be okay with, do you have any preferences or please-no's about blogging here? Lianamir 18:06, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know, that's a good question. I haven't thought of what the wiki's blog should be about. News about what everyone is editing? Thoughts? Mcahogarth 23:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I had thought about collating some of the current areas that need work, big structure things recently put in place, etc. Mostly updates about the wiki. I didn't want to start brainstorming too deeply until I knew how you felt about it. It may be a community blog, but it's your storyworld. Lianamir 00:01, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::That sounds like it'd be pretty useful. A kind of ongoing "here's what's been going on with MCAHWiki". I was thinking of putting up a list of stuff currently on my radar on my own, which might be helpful for others to do as well if they're doing on big project at a time. Tabard (talk) 00:08, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::It might be my storyworld, but it's our wiki. You all are putting your sweat and effort and brainpower into it too. I think Tabard's right, you've got a good idea for how to use it. So please, go ahead. :) Mcahogarth 00:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Unpublished Stuff We'd briefly mentioned unpublished works, so I added the Archipelago universe page, just to test the waters out and see how you felt about it. Please don't hesitate to delete it if you want to save that stuff for later, or aren't comfortable with unpublished stuff being covered. :) Tabard (talk) 01:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : Ha, while you were writing this comment I was cheerfully editing/adjusting that page with information you didn't have. >.> Carry on, Editoratrix! Mcahogarth 01:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) *cackles with glee* I wonder how deep the art archives go! *dives in* >.> ::: The only possible issue with it is that some of the stuff in the archive is related to roleplaying games, which either have no fiction attached, are part of shared worlds, or... I don't know. Are characters that I probably won't ever write fiction about. I don't know what to do about those characters, whether they should be mentioned here. I am leaning toward 'no, they aren't relevant to people reading my work' but some part of me wonders 'what about the people who are browsing my art archives and get curious'? Dunno. Thoughts appreciated! Mcahogarth 01:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'd probably agree with them not being fiction-related, just for simplicity's sake. If something specific comes up regarding maybe, but I think you're right that it might get confusing. I'll try to avoid stuff tagged "Gaming & Roleplaying". ::::: At the risk of creating pain, some of the roleplay stuff turns into fiction later (the Le'enle, the Jokka AND the Ai-Naidar all started that way...!). And there are inconsistencies (for instance, the Meranon are listed as part of the Compass Rose universe, where they were originally roleplayed, and now I have NO idea where they live). But hey, it's a living document. I can fix it when I figure it out. :) Mcahogarth 01:55, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::: True. I'll keep an eye out for things that looks suspiciously like gaming stuff. If it's hard to tell, I'll ask or just leave it out :) Holy cow Alliance page! O.o And thanks for adding the author comments to the universe pages. Those are actually really cool to read. :) Tabard (talk) 00:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :: That's only the beginning of the Alliance stuff, I have a writer's bible for that universe that I'm going to start dumping. And the author comments were just cut-and-pasted from my stardancer bibliography, I figured they would make sense on the universe pages. And at this point, the bibliography on the wiki is a lot more attractive to people who like sortable stuff anyway, so.... >.> Mcahogarth 00:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: The bibliography is mah bebe. *pets it* >.> I should probably get back to work on those fiction pages too. Maybe I'll do that while I'm watching the livestream tonight! :D